


Centerfold

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Gen, Short One Shot, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 18:26:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1176403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  May finds a picture of Thor. <br/>Disclaimer:  Seriously.  No money made.  Seriously.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Centerfold

**Author's Note:**

> For Daria234's prompt, _Agents of SHIELD, any, someone finds someone else's porn._

"Okay, I just need to know - how did anyone get pictures of nakie-Thor?" May ogled the center spread in the magazine she'd found. 

Skye smirked. "Photoshop is an amazing thing." 

"...actually, that's not a photoshop, I recognize the scar." Coulson shrugged at Skye's open-mouthed stare and May's fixed gaze. "Is there something wrong?" 

"You've seen Thor naked?" 

Coulson sighed, folding his arms. "What can I say? He can be a bit of an exhibitionist."


End file.
